


hope's fall

by ViAwkwardPerson



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), High Hopes Low Rolls (Web Series)
Genre: Blood, Character Death, Not Canon Compliant, Tags May Change, and then it's still non canon compliant anyways but i already wrote the thing so, i can't believe i spent forty minutes going on a tumblr deep dive for one minute detail, let's see if i can make it past chapter five lol, only slightly again, takes place before malark joins high hopes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23939197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViAwkwardPerson/pseuds/ViAwkwardPerson
Summary: Malark wasn't always a hero.And he won't always be one, either.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	hope's fall

His role in the Guild wasn’t exactly what Malark dreamed of doing as a kid. But it provided good enough pay and it made his days interesting, so he couldn’t complain too much.

Wandering through the streets of a populated city right after sundown, he made his way to a sidestreet, filled with different shops and businesses just like any other. He looked over his shoulder, and then made his way into a bakery. He asked for three egg custard buns while fiddling with a strand of hair that was longer than the rest.

The baker, a middle-aged woman with a pink apron, nodded and gave him one while a door behind her opened. He thanked her, paid a few copper, and went through. He walked down the spiral staircase underneath and then wandered through the inner-workings of one of the Assassin’s Guild’s more used base of operations, munching on the soft, sweet bun.

He quickly picked up his next assignment, some noble who had ties to an increasingly prominent group of adventurers, and went on his way. He was told that the noble was passing through the nearest town next to the city, so he arrived in said town just an hour before dawn. But that’s all he needed. 

Malark absolutely loved it when the rich had secret passageways in and out of their dwelling. They could obviously get quite annoying sometimes, but it always made his job a lot easier when he could use them. This noble had one leading straight to his bedroom! How convenient. One slit throat later, and Malark’s job was done and all he had left to do was to hang around the city for a while - just to make sure no healers got in the way - and collect his gold. 

But, for some reason, after he closed the door behind a painting on the wall, he decided to stay in the room, just for a little. He’s never stayed that close to the scene for long - not once has he been around to see the body being found - but this time, he did. Maybe it was thrill-seeking on his part, or maybe it was some morbid sense of curiosity.

Surprisingly, it wasn’t the wife who found out first, it was their youngest son. The incredibly young elf tip-toed into the room with a look of mischief quickly replaced by shock and horror. Tears started falling as the son frantically called to his now-dead father. The mother woke up and screamed.

Malark didn’t stay around any longer than that. The last thing he saw was bright green eyes overflowing with an ocean of tears.

As he left the grieving town of Bayhollow, Dundragon felt a twinge of something he couldn’t quite place for the very first time.

**Author's Note:**

> now i really want egg custard buns.


End file.
